Mending Love's Broken Heart
by Hoshi Phoenix
Summary: With the sudden death of her husband Kagome must pick up the remaining pieces of her heart and move forward. With the help of family and friends and a little push from her departed beloved she may find love again. That is if her heart can still love...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This an idea came from the book/movie P.S I Love You. Don't own the book/movie nor the Inuyasha characters. Strictly for entertainment not for money.

P.S: In this story Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are NOT related ok. So please don't get confused and start flaming me etc. This will be a sad story but it will gradually build. So please be patient. Thank you and enjoy!

***

Mending Love's Broken Heart

***

Chapter 1: Goodbye Beloved

Dark gray clouds rolled in the sky as thunder clapped and lightning struck but this weather had no affect on the crowded bar on the corner. People quickly ran to the door hastily opening it to get away from the soon to be storm. Hanging up coats and putting away umbrellas they made there way around the room to various locations, some taking seats near the stage at the front or some talking with others. Most of these people are various friends of the family which was gathered here for gloomy evening. An evening that most were not looking forward too. It was putting a dearly beloved to rest on this stormy evening.

"Kagome are sure your ready to do this?", a small middle-aged woman with deep brown eyes replied. The woman in question was standing near the front by the stage looking out the window as the storm began to let loose outside. Rain began to splash against the window as the woman watched the raindrops travel down the length of it.

"Momma, I'll never be ready for this. How can anyone ever be? He was only 28 ! I shouldn't be doing this right now. He should be here not their.", Kagome said as blue eyes watered slightly.

"I understand honey, trust me I really do but at least he's in a better place, he's not hurting anymore.", she replied as Kagome nodded and quickly wiped her eyes before anyone saw. Standing up she straighten her blouse, walking over to the stage she laid a lovely gesture on the box before going over to the bar as the speaker made his way to the stage. She stood by her family and friends as the speaker began to make his speech about her beloved.

"Today we are gathered here to pay our respects to a dear friend and husband. Inuyasha was by all means brash and quick tempered man. But he was loyal and very caring, was always willing to help anyone if he could. He was taking from us too soon before he really got to experience anything in his life. But he will live on threw his family but most of all he will live on threw his wife, Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha had a very passionate marriage, you see they both fought like crazy but loved one another just as much. I can't tell you how many times he told me how hardheaded you were Kagome but that he wouldn't have you any other way." At this Kagome smiled a watery smile. " Rest in peace Inuyasha and know that you will be loved and be missed very much.", the speaker finished as everyone raised a shot glass and threw it back and slammed the glass on the table before making a loud hollering noise.

" To Inuyasha!" everyone in the room yelled before making there way to the urn at the stage were they placed the shot glasses on top of it. Friends and family alike made there way to the stage to give there final blessings one last time.

* * *

"It just seems so weird to have him gone", replied the speaker who came up and hugged Kagome. She hugged him back before releasing him and stepping away.

"Yea, it does Miroku and thank you for your lovely words, they would have meant a lot to him", she smiled as did Miroku.

"I only spoke the truth Kagome", he said as he moved to the side as another friend came to give there condolences.

"Oh, Kagome honey! I'm so sorry! I just got in today and found out from Miroku about what happened. How you holding up?", a dark haired woman said as she hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome immediately hugged the woman tighter and began to cry.

"It's hard Sango! I'm still in shock that he's really gone.....how am I suppose to go on without him? He was my joy, my friend...my my.....", Kagome trailed off as a new set tears drowned out what she was trying to say. Sango rubbed soothing circles on her back as she quickly wiped her eyes as well. Her and Inuyasha got along but like all friends they had there fights as well. But he was a loyal and devoted friend and she would miss him terribly, they after all grew up together. Kagome released Sango and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

'_Saying goodbye is the hardest thing to do Kag-chan. But just remember that just because I'm gone doesn't mean I will not be in your heart. You were my friend, my lover, my wife and for that I can leave a happy man knowing that I had your love. So cheer up wench',_ were the words that came to her. Those were his last words before his heart stopped. The cancer had spread so quickly that treatment wasn't even helping. The doctors only gave him six months live. His body may have given out but his spirit fought the whole way. She would always love him and miss him but learning to move forward was going to be hard.

* * *

Throwing the keys down on the table Kagome walked into the apartment in a daze. She walked to her bedroom were she tried to find a place to put the urn. Deciding on the night stand by the bed she quickly cleared it off before sitting it there. Her heart was hurting it felt like a part of her had been ripped out. The shock of what was going was starting to sink in. He would not be walking threw the front door yelling he was home. She would not feel the beat of his heart as he held her while they sleep. She would not feel him anymore...

Snapping out of her daze she got changed for bed before she grabbed her cellphone. She snuggled into their bed before dialing the number she knew by heart.

'Hey you've reached Inuyasha Tashio, if your getting this I'm busy or I just don't want to talk to you. Leave a message and I might call you back!', came the gruff voice on the voicemail. It was a voice she was never going to here again. This was all she had of him to connect to her memories now.

Tears finally broke free as the young woman began to sob uncontrollably. Tears of anger, of sadness, but most of all heartache raged from the small woman who was clutching a pillow to her chest as she repeatedly dialed the number to her husbands voicemail again and again. _'Please don't let this be real kami. Please let this just be a nightmare'_, she pleaded as she cried herself to sleep clutching the pillow to her body.

How was she going to live again when her world felt like it was crashing down on top of her.......

* * *

Yes, its short but I promise to have longer chapters. This will be a Sess/Kag don't worry! Sess will be making his entrance soon enough. Hope y'all enjoyed and please review.

~*Ash*~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the book/movie P.S I Love You. All done for entertainment only! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Pulling It All Together

** XxX**

**BANG BANG BANG**

'_What the hell?'_, was the first thought that came to Kagome's mind as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and rolled back over again.

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Yasha, get the door!", Kagome yelled into the pillow before she reached over to the opposite side of the bed and finding it empty. She immediately stilled as the past few weeks played in her mind. 'He's gone. He's really gone.'

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Kagome I know your in there! Open up!", came a voice from the other side of the door snapping Kagome out of her daze. Throwing the covers off she quickly threw her robe on before stumbling to the door that looked like it was fixing to fall off the hinges due to all the pounding. Yanking the door open she saw a hand poised to bang on it again.

"Can I help you Sango?", Kagome replied with exhaustion as Sango stared at her friend with surprise.

"I came to check on you considering you never picked up your phone. I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning Kagome.", Sango said with worry. She was indeed very worried about her friend. These past few weeks had been a very hard time for her. Nobody had seen her since the memorial, she never leaves her apartment anymore. She was doing the very thing Sango had expected to happen, Kagome was pushing everyone away.

"Well, here I am. What did you need?", Kagome asked with irritation. 'Why can't they just leave me alone! I just want to be alone, is that so hard to ask for.'

"Hun, you can't keep staying cooped up in here by yourself its not healthy. Everyone is worried about you, even your family. Please Kagome don't do this. I know your hurting but please don't push all of us away too.", Sango pleaded with the woman who just stood there staring at her. Sango took the chance to see the kind of shape Kagome was in and was shocked. Were there was once a curvy body was now almost skin and bones. Once soft pale skin was now sickly and her eyes they had lost that spark of life that once held joy. If she kept at this Sango knew she would lose her best friend, she had to do something.

"I'm fine Sango, just tired that's all. Was there anything else you needed?", Kagome asked as she wrapped the robe tighter around her thin body. "Well yes of course, its your birthday today silly!", Sango said smiling as Kagome looked at her with confusion.

"No, my birthday isn't for another month Sango.", she replied as Sango shook her head no. Going back inside Kagome looked at the calendar that was hanging on the wall and saw the date. Had it really been a month since the funeral? Time had seemed to slow down for her when in reality it never did it kept going, as life never stops just because something happens .

Sango walked into her friends apartment and was appalled by everything. There were pizza boxes and take-out boxes laying everything. Dishes were piled up in the sink and some even had what looked like a fungus growing on it. Overall, the place looked horrible and reeked badly. Kagome had quit at everything it seemed.

"Girl, what happened here?", Sango asked as she began move some stuff off a chair so she could sit.

Kagome turned and faced her friend with watering eyes. "I just haven't felt the need to do anything and why should I? He's gone and never coming back!", she yelled out before breaking down and crying. Sango got up out of the chair and embraced her friend. Kagome sobbed against her shirt while Sango rubbed her back in comfort.

"I know it hurts but I don't think he would want you to be like this. You know Yasha would want you to move on with your life.", she said as Kagome's sobbing became faint.

"But if I move forward I'll feel like I'll forget him, Sango. And I don't want that to happen.", Kagome said pulling away from Sango and wiping her eyes.

"Kagome you will never be able to forget him. He was your love, your husband. But I know he would be upset if he saw you like this.", she replied as Kagome nodded in agreement. "So how about we get this place cleaned up because I've got a surprise for you!"

"Sango! My place is a wreck!", as Kagome began running around the apartment picking things up.

"No worries I'll just call in some reinforcements.", Sango replied as she pulled out her phone and began calling. Kagome could only look at her friend in horror. But at the same time she was happy that Sango was here. She really had forgotten about everyone with Yasha's death. He would be rolling in his grave he saw how she was acting...

** XxX**

**2 Hours, 6 Coffees Later...**

"Kagome darlin' next time you decide you want to live in a landfill just call me I will be more than happy to drive you to one.", her friend Jakostu said as he washed his hands in the now empty sink. Kagome blushed as her friends laughed. It was good being around them again after being alone for so long.

"Sorry. I just kinda let myself go and didn't care about anything. I really didn't try to push you guys away.", she replied as she took a drink from her bottle of water.

"Have you seen Shippo lately?", Sango asked as her friend nodded her head.

"No, I haven't. I feel so bad for not going to see him. He probably thinks he did something wrong and that I don't won't to see him anymore.", she replied as her eyes watered a bit. She really did feel bad about not seeing the boy. She should have called the orphanage and explained what happened. But of course she was just now being pulled from her self induced avoidance of everything.

"I'm sure he will understand if you explain it to him Kags. He is a lot smarter than he looks you know.", Jakotsu said as he took a seat by Sango on the couch.

"I know Jackie. I'll call later today and see if I can stop by and see him.", Kagome replied with a slight smile as the others agreed.

"Ok, now that this place is cleaned up its time to-", he interrupted by the sound of the door bell ringing.

Getting up Kagome walked to the door and opened it only to be pounced on by her brother and Shippo. Her mother stood slightly to the side of the door smiling at the pair.

"Kagome!"

"Nee-san!"

Came yells as she was surrounded by hugs from the younger boys. Kagome smiled down at them and hugged them tight to her.

"Souta, Shippo! I've missed you guys!", she replied as they let go of her before she motioned everyone into the apartment.

"Kagome dear how have you been?", her mother asked after hugging her as well. Once everyone took their seats she answered her question.

"I'm getting better little by little. It still hurts but I know he wouldn't want me to be like this.", she said giving a sad smile.

"It takes time and it will never really go away. I was the same way with your father. The pain lessens after a while.", her mother Aiko said with a understanding smile. She too knew all to well the pain of losing your loved one felt like. Souta had just been born when Haruto had died in a car accident. It was then that the family moved in with her father. From then on out it had always been her, the kids and her father. Aiko never remarried nor intended to find anyone else.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts Aiko watched as her daughter played around with her brother and Shippo. _'Kagome will be a wonderful mother one day.'_, she thought as she smiled.

Of course she needs to move forward with her life before that can ever happen.

**RING**

"I wasn't expecting anymore people.", Kagome said as she looked at her friends and family. They all just shrugged pretty much saying they have no idea who it could be. Sighing she got up once more to answer the door. Opening the door she found a rather short and stout man with buggy eyes that looked at her with annoyance on his face.

"Kagome Tashio?", the man asked pointly.

"Yes I'm her.", Kagome answered in confusion. What was his deal?

"This is to be delivered to you as well as this.", the man replied as he handed her a package along with some flowers.

"Umm..thank you.", she told him as he merely bowed and walked off.

'_Ok that was a little strange.'_, she thought as she closed the door and walked over to the couch.

Opening the package she saw that it held a tape- record. Setting that to the side opening the note that was attached to the flowers.

Her eyes immediately teared up as she read that note. A smile soon replaced the tears as her friends and family looked on.

Putting the card down she reached for the tape recorder. Pressing play she waited to hear his voice again.

"Hey babe! Happy 25th birthday! I only a few more minutes because your out of the house at the moment, so I just wanted to tell you don't let me not being here affect your life. There will be a series of letters that will be sent to you. Don't try to guess who's doing it because you will never know. Please don't shield yourself from everyone and the world. I want you to be happy and hopefully find love again." Kagome felt tears trailing down her cheeks at hearing her husbands voice again.

"So today babe its your birthday so you need to get all dressed up and celebrate it! Sango, take this woman birthday shopping!", Inuyasha voice demanded as Sango replied with a "Got it!".

"And Jackie you guys take my girl out to have some fun.", he said as Jakotsu nodded in agreement." Sure things Yashie."

"Don't call me that stupid name!", the voice on the recorder said as everyone laughed.

"Well, I'm going now babe I can hear you outside the door right now. So please have a great birthday and remember I love you.", Inuyasha said as the recording stopped.

Everyone took a deep breath before going into a frenzy.

"Alright girl! You heard the man let's go shopping!", replied Sango who pulled a smiling Kagome off the couch and towards her bedroom. "Go get changed."

Kagome nodded before running to her room and closing the door.

Once the door was closed Sango looked towards Aiko.

"Mrs. Higurashi are you sure this is a good idea?", Sango questioned with worry in her eyes. Aiko smiled before taking a deep breath.

"He wanted it this way. You know how he was. He always hated for her to be sad. I think that this is his way of helping her cope with him not being here anymore. To help her move on.", Aiko said with a sad smile.

"But won't this set her back? I mean she'll be expecting these letters and forget that he's not here anymore.", Sango said as she looked towards Jakotsu who nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Sango but I do believe Kagome understands why he is doing this. At least I hope she does.", he replied just as the bedroom door flew open and out ran Kagome cleaned up and changed.

"Ok, so where are we going?", she asked looking to her friends expectly. Jakotsu all of sudden smile deviously. Kagome swallowed at the look.

"We are going my dear to a special place that you will just love!", he all but squealed as he grabbed both Kagome and Sango's hands and began dropping them out the door.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Mrs. H!"

Aiko smiled at them before checking to make sure they were gone. Going into Kagome's room she went threw the closet before she found what she needed. Smiling she grabbed the object before walking out to see Shippo and Souta engrossed in Inuyasha's PS3.

"Come on boys let's get home.", she replied as both boys gave protest before she turned to glare at them.

"Man, your mom is as scary as Kagome.", Shippo whispered to Souta who nodded in agreement.

"Yea, where do you think she learned it from.", Souta said before Shippo laughed as both of them ran out the door while Aiko locked up.

She really did hope Kagome had a great time tonight.

** XxX**

"I'm sorry you will have to wait at the end of the line like everyone else.", the bouncer said as Jakotsu glared at him.

"Seriously? DO you not know who this is?", Jakostu said as he pointed to a nervous Kagome.

"Why should I?", said the bouncer.

"Come on Jackie. Its not a big deal to get in this club, let's go somewhere else.", Kagome said as she tried to pull her friend away. Jakotsu just shook her off.

"This is the emperor's daughter's best friends uncle's niece and you had better let her in. Or you'll be sorry...", he said in a sing song voice. The bouncer just looked at them before rolling his eyes.

"Come on man, just let them in.", came voices from the crowd who was urging the bouncer to let them threw.

"Ok, fine go in.", he said as Jakostu grabbed Kagome and Sango and dragged them in.

"Kagome, you wait here for a moment. Me and Sango are going to run and get us some drinks ok?", Jakotsu said as she shoved her into a booth to hold for them.

"Fine, just hurry please.", she said with a smile as they both nodded and turned towards the bar.

This club was one she had never been two and obliviously it was one Jakotsu came to frequently considering he knew many people that worked here. Kagome sighed as looked around the bar but stop when she saw a flash of sliver out the corner of her eye.

'_It couldn't be.'_, she thought as she continued to look around only to see it again. Turning her head in the direction she saw someone with the same silver hair as husband walking away towards the back of the club.

Kagome's heart clenched in her chest as she stood up and chased after the person with the long silver hair. She knew it wasn't him but she still couldn't stop herself from checking.

The crowd seemed to disperse and then swallow her as she followed the being...

** XxX**

"Hahaha. Sango I can't believe you slapped him! That was priceless! Kagome you will nev-", Jakotsu stopped as he looked at the empty booth. "Maybe she went to the bathroom?"

"She was just here Jackie!", Sango said with panic. "You go that way", she said pointing to the left. Jakotsu nodded and took off in that direction.

'_Oh Kagome please be ok.',_ thought Sango as she took off in the opposite direction.

** XxX**

Kagome walked in a daze behind the being with silver hair. The person had stop for a moment. She watched as the person slowly turned around and was shocked at what she saw. She felt tears blurring her vision to the point where she didn't even realize she had threw herself into the person's arms and was crying her eyes out.

She knew it was not her husband but the similarities...were so familiar.

** XxX**

Well, there ya go! Hope y'all enjoyed it! What's going to happen next? And who is this stranger Kagome has unwillingly thrown herself at?

Ja ne,

*Ash*


End file.
